Avarian Generator
by Dreadslicer
Summary: In the year 1630, the protagonist Ronan, is forced into a situation after a dark-coven member placed the Avarian Generator into his body and proceeds Ronan to his death by the other members of the dark coven.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to a burning sensation that could only be described as an entire broth of molten coals being poured onto my back. I turn my head to try to look at my back and discover that I am tied down to a bed and the entire room is pitch dark. I struggle to get the ropes lose, but only fail and gain some rope burns. Every fiber of my being is screaming to let loose my pain and despair, only to find one way to flow out. I scream on the top of my lungs to balance out the insane amount of pain that I am going through. My screams seemed to have attracted attention because I heard a door open and several people flowed in as I broke for a breath. With them, they brought in bright torches and malevolent expressions.

"What have you done?", one of the men proclaimed.

"I relieve us of one of our problems", another man behind me said.

I turned in my molten fury to the man standing next to me. He had a look of strong acceptance and radiated determination. He wore a black robe with a symbol on it. The symbol appeared to be an inverted star.

The room was that of a lower house-hold basement. The walls were made of stone, barren of any painting or casting. Left in it's stead are several bloodstains and chains cluttered on the wall. The bed seemed so out of place in such a distasteful room.

"You have betrayed us! We were planning on finding the most cruel to lead us with the Avarian Generator!"

"And how do you propose we would have kept our secret if he obtained the device?"

My severing pain seemed to have died while I paid attention to the conversation, but after he said device, I could only gasp when the pain hit me in another wave before I could ask any question. My agony was heard throughout the room.

The man beside me looked down at my face and gave me a brief, yet subtle look of compassion.

_I do not even known this man, yet he shows me pity? _

"Once the device is engaged, it cannot be undone", one of the other men said.

"Then it is a pity that you should have found your man sooner"

All of the men were wearing the same colored robes. I can only conclude that every man in this room has a negative influence in society.

I attempt a shallow breath and attempt a quavery plaintiff, "p-please... I am only a student of the arts..."

Every man in the room looks down at me. Every other man except the man next to me gave me a look or both horror and disgust.

"I am afraid we will have to remove him and kill you to repulse the threat that is opposing us", one of the men in the group said, clearly the leader, "It is sad that such an extremely rare and useful device should be laid into the wrong body."

"n-no! Please! I have money, a family, don't kill me!", I stammer off.

The leader looked me right in the eye, pity is plastered onto his eyes and he gave me a cruel smile, "Then you shall receive the gift of nothing"

The man behind me spoke loudly, "As fun as it is to die, I shall take my leave", and he briskly ran towards the door with a bone-knife in his left hand. "move, gentlemen, or I shall be forced to make my own door through your corpses." He flowed over to them faster then I could blink and attempted to assault them.

The group flowed towards him, all withdrew their own knives and came right at the poor man. I winced as he slashed one of the men, only to have three other men drill their knives into his gut. He slowly landed on his keys producing a loud crack! In the room and fell into the floor with all of his weight. I felt like I was going to explode from the continuous waves of pain that are going through me. The only thing I can smell in this terrifying room is blood and the stench of hay bed that I lay on.

All seven of the men in the room looked at the fallen man, only to kick the corpse as if it were a ragdoll. "And stay down, you scoundrel.", one voiced.

I attempted to keep all of my shudders to a bare minimum to keep their attention on the corpse for a while longer, but ran out of luck. Suddenly, the entire group synchronously looked at me as if I were the king's meat.

I felt the eyes of seven predators staring at me.

"I cannot believe he gave it to a mortal," one said, "If he gave it one of our kind, we could be unstoppable."

"We must make haste and dispatch of him before anybody seeks his welfare", the leader said, "If he is a scholar, then he is sure to be missed."

"Agreed", they all said unanimously.

"We should put him out of his misery, seeing as he is already in an intense state of torture," one said, "I doubt, with the look on his face, that we could have caused him much more pain anyway"

I felt faint and couldn't even talk as they approached me, circling the bed as if I were the ugly duck in the room. The pain seems to have subsided just enough to give me leverage to think.

I looked at all of the men and tried my harnesses again. No good. I tried to wiggle my wrists out of the knots, yet again, no good.

"Since you are a scholar, perhaps you can enlighten us with a choice of oblivious words?", the leader allotted.

I thought very hard. I guess 'You all are fiends' is quite cliché. Hmm.

"You seemed to have taken the point of newt towards your stature. For the end, I shall say that we can all agree that the other guy was an imbecile."

The leader smiled a little bit, the looked around the circle, counting each head, nodding to each and finally looked down to me again.

"Fair enough, he was quite the idiot. Unfortunately, the device makes you our enemy, and our enemies die."

The leader raised his knife, along with the others.

"Many pleasantries for the man who sits in the graced sky", the leader said, then slashed down, leaving my mind to blank.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around me and saw thousands of bright clouds. I saw a large fence in front of me, thousands of kilometers wide, at least 50 meters tall. Every whiff of air smelled of the greenery of a thousand gardens.

In the gate, I saw Aeris and Gena; My mother and sister. They both beckoned me forward with cheerful smiles.

I attempted to move towards them, but I felt a pull backwards. I looked back and saw the darkness, from which I came. I wanted to see my dead mother and sister, so I turned around again and saw a look of relief and pity from both of them. They then proceeded to do the "shoo!" hand guesture.

I felt very confused. Frightened. Happy. I felt a stronger pull from behind me. I looked back again and saw Satan's demons slowly moving towards me. I felt a strong bolt of fear.

I attempted to move forward again, but only ceased and felt a strong tug backwards. The tug made me fly backwards towards the darkness.

On the way, one of the demons said in a laughing voice, "We were so close. They gave your soul to us, but your body seems to have survived. What a pity."

Everything became dark as I fell backwards and hit the epitome of oblivion. The darkness crushed my awareness of this heavenly world.

I woke in the middle of the dark forest. I opened my eyes and strained my ears to listen for anybody. Nobody.

I relaxed for a moment and let it all come to me.

I remembered the dark room, the man's death, then my death. I remembered the entrance to heaven, only to be took asunder and to evade the demons of the dark lord.

I should be dead.

I stocked on my feelings. I felt cold, contaminated, fear, confusion... and hunger. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was bone empty and my skin was covered in blood. Every inch of my flesh was void of fat and most of my muscle. I felt repulsed and even more confused.

I smelled for the first time, releasing my first breath since I woke up. The true odor of blood, death and candles.

I looked around, finding myself surrounded by a pentagram, with candles in each corner and strange runes drawn into the ground with blood.

_My blood_, I realized.

Another strong pang of hunger arrived along with strong thirst. I slowly moved my body, feeling about a thousand years added onto my well-being.

Once I finally got standing, I felt like a million stones were holding me down. I trained my ears again when I heard something.

Nothing, just the crickets. Wait. I hear a river. Thirst.

I proceeded to move towards the river. Every inch of my being feels like it has the energy of a toad. My eyes felt heavy, yet I pressed on. I moved through the forest as if I was a troll from the Norse mythology.

When I got to where I could see the river, my throat pressed and I ran to it. The result, is me falling down straight into the rocks about a meter from the river.

I black out.

I finally wake up with the river a meter away. I crawl up to it, not caring whether I get my almost naked body wet.

I drank the water as if it were the finest wine. Each gulp felt like an elixir re-nourishing my throat.

When I am done, I attempt to remove all of my blood from my skin. Pausing only to wash the shorts that I wore. It seems they had to remove my shirt to do whatever they did.

My hunger returned. It felt like a raging beast was attempting to pull my stomach out from my abdomen, while turning it inside-out.

This didn't make any sense.

My confusion peaked and the constant pain of the hunger spiked.

I gained some energy from drinking the water, but not enough to keep me nourished. I ran, following the river. I knew it was a stupid idea to follow the river, but it felt like my gut was telling me where to go. I saw a watermill and ran up to the door, knocking as loudly a possible. I waited. Nothing.

I felt tired again, and proceeded to lay down.

"What is this here?", a woman said. I opened my eyes just barely enough to outline her body. She was plump and hospice looking.

I attempted to smile, then mouthed the word "help". I then proceeded to pass out, yet again.

"Here, eat this", the woman said. I felt myself on a bed, completely disoriented. I opened an eye and saw the woman a little more clearer. The wore simple clothes, a blouse and a potato-sack shirt.

I sniffed the air and felt the ungodly hunger return. But, it's claim is the grand smell of potato stew. I never imagined that potato stew could smell like all of heaven, bright and deluxe, in one tiny sniff.

I gulped and attempted to mutter a few words, "th... thank you"

She handed me the bowl with stew in it and I proceeded to dig in with the ferocity of a bear. Each mouthful of soup brought tears of infinite pleasure.

She snickered some, "now, if only everybody eats my soup like that, I would get more customers."

I briefly finished the bowl only to feel like my stomach was still on fire. "could I have seconds, please."

She chuckled and filled the bowl again, setting it before me. I proceeded to dig in again. She went over to a small vase and filled a cup. "here is some whiskey to help down that insatiable appetite," She handed me the cup and I proceeded to drink it like god's liquor.

I finally finished the second bowl and asked for thirds, "I hope you can pay me, because this is starting to cut into my funds." I nodded.

She went to fill up the bowl again, and I drank more of the delicious whiskey. I set aside the burning sensation caused by such a sudden intake of alcohol, because it felt secondary.

Once I finally filled myself to the brim on potato soup, I felt like at least 950 years have been lifted from me.

I looked down and noticed that my stomach was not partially void of fat anymore, but full of food. My muscles seemed more taught and thicker.

I looked up again, and was startled along with her. "I am... Geraine, but you can call me Alice."

I nodded, "My name is Ronan."

"Please, rest now", she said.

I nodded again and proceeded to fall back aslunder.


End file.
